


Hiccup

by lxvely_lashtxn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hiccuping Ashton, M/M, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvely_lashtxn/pseuds/lxvely_lashtxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin.</p><p>Also known as the annoying, shy boy with never ending hiccups. Everyone dislikes him because he can never keep quiet. However, Luke thinks he's special and finds the constant hiccuping cute. Despite him claiming to being 'straight' </p><p>© Copyright 2015 Tara Chilby (lxvely_lashtxn) All Rights Reserved. </p><p>[ started: 21/12/14 , finished: ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> [a/n Every time Ashton hiccups, I will put '-' just a mental image for ya'll.]

_Hiccup; an involuntary spasm of the diaphragm and respiratory organs_

 

Flaws. Everyone has them. No matter who you are, you will have them. Flaws are what make us, us. Flaws are what make us human. Flaws are what make us unique. You might hate your flaws, but they're perfect and they're you. Sadly, one of Ashton's flaws is that he has consistent hiccups. He has always felt insecure about them, simply because everyone dislikes him. He doesn't blame them. He can never keep quiet. He's tried everything, from holding his breath to laying upside down, even drinking water upside down didn't seem to help. Throughout his life, he's been to many doctors and specialists and they can't seem to figure out what it is. After a while, they gave up. Ashton was sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. We're sorry. There's nothing we can do. Maybe someone else can help. He was sick of it and couldn't handle it anymore. The only advice they gave them was to buy a respirator to help him breathe when he sleeps. If he doesn't use it, he could stop breathing all together. It was a pain, however he knew it was necessary. "Ashton!-Ash!" Ashton woke up to the sound of his mother screaming and shaking him repeatedly. "What-What's wrong?" He said slowly, trying to calm his breathing down. Because of his hiccups he constantly has to take breaths in between sentences and usually has to talk a bit slower than other people. His Mum let out a breath of relief, removing Ashton's respirator from his face. "I thought you stopped breathing or something." Anne let out a halfhearted laugh. "I'm fine Mum. You think I stop breathing all the time, stop worrying so much." Ashton spoke whilst hiccuping as usual. The golden-brown haired boy climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom to take a shower before school. - After washing his body he rinsed himself off and stepped out of the warm shower, shivering from the cold air. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his closet to pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, a shirt and a sweater to put over the top. After dressing himself, he walked back into the bathroom to brush his hair. He quickly straightened it like he usually does, brushed his teeth, put on his converse, grabbed his bag and phone and put on his black rimmed glasses before making his way down the stairs. Anne walked out of the kitchen, obviously hearing his presence. She chucked him an apple, laughing when he didn't catch it. "Harry and Lauren aren't going to school today, are you right to just take the bus?" Ashton mentally groaned to himself because he hates the bus with a passion but reluctantly nodded. "You better go now then or you'll miss it." Anne said pulling Ashton in for a hug and kissing his cheek. After saying goodbye, he gave her one last smile and walked out the door. Ashton made his way down the driveway and walked on the path leading to the bus stop, casually kicking rocks and munching on his apple. Soon enough he reached the bus stop, not bothering to sit down because the bus was almost there anyway. When the bus reached him he quickly got on and it was then that he realised there was someone sitting in his usual seat at the front. He had blond hair, quiffed to perfection and was staring out the window with earphones in his ears. Ashton was cut out of his thoughts when suddenly the bus started back up, making him stumble forward and onto the seat in front of the blond boy he didn't know the name of. Hearing people snicker, made him sink deep into his seat from embarrassment. He grabbed his ear phones out of his pocket, plugged it into his phone and pressed play, letting the beautiful lyrics fill his ears. My ship went down in a sea of sound When I woke up alone I had everything A handful of moments I wish I could change And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade In a city of fools I was careful and cool, but it tore me apart like a hurricane A handful of moments I wish I could change, but they carried me away Give me therapy I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything Therapy, you were never a friend to me And you can keep all your misery. - After getting off the bus, Ashton walked through the school and went straight to his locker. Just as he put in his combination, someone taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and jumped in surprise to see a fire truck red haired Michael. Ashton shook his head and chuckled a bit but stopped as soon as he let out a hiccup, loud enough for everyone to hear. "L-Look, don't blame me when you turn b-bald. I've warned you. Holy shit, your hair is so thin! it's - scary." Ashton exclaimed, running his hand through Michael's hair. "Shut up." Michael huffed in annoyance. Ashton and Michael had a very good friendship. They've known each other for all of their high school years and was indeed happy they were friends. It was the kind of friendship where you would get friendly with their parents and could talk to them like they were best friends. It was weird in Michael's opinion, but he was thankful his Mum and Dad liked Ashton. "Where's Cal?" The curly haired boy asked. "He should be here soon-" "Cal-Pal!" Ashton yelled in excitement. "Ashy!" Calum yelled back sounding just as excited. Calum and Ashton grew up together, they've been best friends since they were in diapers. So yeah, you could say they were close. Which is why Ashton was slightly closer to Calum then Michael. Ashton and Calum had that friendship where they acted like a couple, but really wasn't. They could tell each other anything in the world and knew they would never get judged by the other. They could cuddle, even though Calum wasn't gay. He just loved cuddling. And he certainly didn't like Ashton more then a friend. It didn't matter if they got changed in front of each other either. They could play around with each other and insult them but know they're only joking. Anne just loved Calum. She thought he was adorable and Calum's mother, Joy, loved Ashton as well. Since they basically have the same mind complex they both dramatically ran up to each other. "Mikey, put on some Mariah Carey! It will set the mood!" Calum whisper-yelled. "No. You's are idiots. Stop." Michael said playfully. "Shh-hh, you're ruining everything!" Ashton complained, finally reaching Calum. He pulled him in and hugged him tight like he hadn't seen him in years when in reality they hadn't seen each other for at least two days. "I missed you bay-bay!" Calum said in his best teenage girl voice making Ashton laugh. The bell for first period is what made them finally pull away, otherwise they wouldn't have let go of each other. Since they weren't in all of the same classes, Ashton offered to walk them both to there class. Except it would mean that Ashton would get in trouble but oh well. - Since it was Luke's first day of his new school, he was quite nervous. I guess it doesn't really help that this is the first time he's changed schools so he doesn't know what to expect. He agreed that he will try his best to make some friends even though he's not very good at it. He was sitting in his Science class drawing in the back of his book when he heard loud hiccuping coming down the hall. It was getting louder and louder. Until, he looked up and saw a curly brown-haired boy standing in the hallway. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Irwin." The teacher said in frustration. "Why are you late?" Ashton didn't answer his question, seeing all eyes were on him and desperately wanted to sit down. He hated attention. He mumbled a 'sorry' and walked past the teacher and sat at the desk in front of Luke. As Luke copied down the notes that the teacher had written on the board he sang quietly to himself. Since everyone was talking he didn't think anyone would hear him, but apparently he was wrong. Ashton turned around in his seat, recognising the song Luke was singing. Therapy by All Time Low. "You like- All Time Low?" Ashton asked, gaining all of Luke's attention. Luke looked slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know anyone could hear me. But yes I do." Luke smiled and nodded. "You have- an amazing voice, I can't believe y-you like ATL! I worship them." Ashton said gleefully, also making Luke blush at the compliment. He looked at Ashton and noticed his eyes sparkling. Before, he seemed so shy and now he was gleeful. Did he have bipolar or something? Luke thought. It was then that he realised he had some serious hiccups. It had been over 5 minutes, how long were they going to last? When he first heard the boy with hiccups walking down the hall, he heard people groan and mumble things under their breath behind him. He thought that was rude. "Do you need some water? Like, to get rid of your hiccups? I can't stand having hiccups for more than 2 minutes." Luke chuckled, noticing his hiccups were getting really loud and he felt sorry for the boy. Knowing that they suck. "Oh, no, that's- okay. It won't h-help anyway." "Have you tried.. Um, holding your breath?" Luke suggested. "T-Trust me, I've tried everything." Ashton sighed, letting out a loud hiccup that made him cover his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. "Oh." Luke frowned, confused. "Yeah." Ashton said sheepishly. "I'm Luke, by the way." "Ashton."

 

 


End file.
